We Own The Night
by SgGirlbdx
Summary: Quelques jours avant noël, la vie de Sam et Jack va changer.


**We own the night**

**Genre:** Romance, Humour

**Saison :** Avant la saison 7

**Disclamer **: La franchise Stargate ne m'appartient pas. Elle est la propriété de ses créateurs et producteurs. J'ai écrit cette histoire dans un but de divertissement sans intention de nuire aux protagonistes de la série. Je ne suis pas payée pour écrire cette histoire.

**Résumé **: Quelques jours avant noël, la vie de Sam et Jack va changer.

**Note **: Fiction écrites dans le cadre du _Secret Santa_ du CPAF.

_**Le 20 décembre, Cheyenne Moutain, Colorado Springs **_

Sam et Jack avaient été conviés à la soirée annuelle de Noël de l'armée de l'air à Washington le 23 décembre. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'étaient vraiment ravis d'y aller. Noël n'était pas vraiment la période de l'année que Jack affectionnait le plus. Cela lui rappelait trop Charlie. Les cadeaux et la magie de Noël très peu pour lui, ça faisait trop mal de repenser à tous ces bons moments passés avec son fils. Mais de toute manière qu'il le fête ou non, cela ne changeait rien, le 24 et le 25 décembre quoi qu'il arrive c'était vers Charlie que ses pensées étaient tournées.

Quant à Sam, elle ne savait toujours pas ce qu'elle ferait à manger pour le réveillon de Noël alors que la famille de son frère devait venir la voir. Tous cela la stressait un peu. Elle était tellement piètre cuisinière qu'elle pensait finalement se faire livrer un repas de chez le traiteur.

Et tous deux étaient d'accord sur un point :

- Je déteste ces soirées officielles. On se croirait à la compétition du plus grand lèche-bottes des Etats-Unis ! s'exclama jack.

- Colonel ! Le rappela à l'ordre Hammond.

- Je suis un peu de l'avis du colonel, mon général, avoua Sam.

- Merci Carter ! dit Jack plein de reconnaissance. On est vraiment obligé d'y aller ?

- Oui Jack ! soupira Hammond. Arrêtez de faire l'enfant cinq minutes. Vous ne m'avez même pas laisser finir.

- Chouette une surprise, dit ironiquement O'neill.

- Vous n'aurez pas à mettre l'uniforme, une simple tenue de cocktail est exigée.

- En civil ? s'étonna Sam.

- Oui.

- Ça peut-être intéressant mon colonel, dit-elle soudainement intriguée.

Jack se sentait fondre devant ce regard bleu mêlé d'envie et de curiosité. Il ne pouvait décidément pas la laisser y aller seule.

- Bon d'accord, s'avoua-t-il vaincu.

_**Le 23 décembre, Hotel Renaissance, Washington **_

- Carter je passe vous prendre à votre chambre à 19h30 soyez prête.

- A vos ordres mon colonel.

Dés qu'elle était rentrée chez elle après que le général Hammond leur ait donné leurs invitations, elle s'était ruée dans sa penderie pour savoir si elle avait quelque chose de potable à ce mettre sur le dos. Malheureusement, le nombre de robes de soirée qu'elle avait dans sa garde-robe se réduisait presque au néant. Et elle ne devait pas être potable, elle se devait d'être sublime. Le lendemain, elle était allée faire du shopping avec Cassandra pour trouver la robe parfaite qui la transformerait en aimant à hommes... enfin au moins en aimant à Jack O'neill.

En cet instant alors qu'elle défroissait la robe qu'elle venait de sortir de sa valise, elle se sentait comme un gamine de quinze ans en pâmoison devant le garçon le plus populaire de l'école. Elle avait l'impression d'être de retour à son bal de promo en dernière année de lycée. Pathétique, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire comme une idiote. Visiblement, qu'elle ait quinze ou trente-cinq ans, une femme amoureuse avait toujours l'air niaise. Elle détestait ce sentiment, elle se sentait ridicule, surtout après tous les efforts qu'ils avaient faits tous les deux pour refouler leurs sentiments.

Elle se plaça alors devant le grand miroir accroché au mur et recula suffisamment pour se voir en entier. Elle mit la robe sur elle pour s'imaginer avec plus de réalisme dedans. C'était une robe bustier noire et vaporeuse. Le jupon partait de la taille et tombait parfaitement jusqu'au sol avec une légère traine. La taille était scindée par une petite chaine en or. Elle était parfaite. La vendeuse avait réussi à lui faire acheter les escarpins et la pochette qui allaient avec. Tout aussi noirs, avec toujours une petite chaine dorée pour rappeler la robe.

Elle finit pas se détourner de son reflet. L'heure commençait à tourner. Elle s'habilla, tenta de se coiffer et de se maquiller correctement. Elle était presque prête lorsqu'elle entendit frapper à la porte. Pieds nus, la pochette sous le bras droit, tout en mettant sa dernière boucle d'oreille, elle alla ouvrir au colonel.

- Vous n'êtes pas encore prête ?

- Si si, je vais chercher mes chaussures. Entrez.

- J'ai commandé un taxi, il devrait bientôt arriver, cria-t-il tandis qu'elle retournait dans la salle de bain.

Elle en ressortit pratiquement aussitôt et attrapa son châle en laine et soie noir pour s'envelopper dedans pendant que, subjugué, Jack la regardait faire. Elle était simplement superbe. Il avait l'habitude de la voir surtout en treillis ou au moins en jean et déjà elle était belle, mais là elle était juste magnifique.

- Je suis prête.

- Euh... oui allons-y.

Jack n'osa dire un mot de tout le trajet, il se sentait... intimidé et déstabilisé. Chose étonnante de la part du grand Jack O'neill. "Imbécile, fais lui un compliment sur sa tenue, s'insulta-t-il intérieurement". Ils arrivèrent bien trop vite à destination à son goût. Lorsqu'elle tenta de sortir du taxi, il la retint en agrippant son avant-bras gauche. Elle le regarda surprise et attendait intriguée qu'il dise quelque chose... mais rien ne vint. "Parle, O'neill ! Parle pour l'amour du ciel ! pensa-t-il."

- hum... je trouve que vous êtes ravissante ce soir, major, réussit-il difficilement à articuler.

Le sourire de Sam s'illumina, elle n'en attendait pas plus de lui.

- Merci mon colonel. Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus.

- Seulement "pas mal" ? Je vais finir par me vexer !

Ce qui évidemment fit rire Sam de bon coeur. Habituellement, en salle de briefing ou en mission, elle se retenait de rire franchement et n'esquissait qu'un léger sourire, et pour lui c'était déjà comme s'il avait décroché la lune. Alors cette fois-ci son rire raisonna comme le tonnerre dans le silence de la nuit, faisant battre son coeur à tout rompre. Il lui sourit à son tour.

_**Le 23 décembre, Capitole, Washington **_

Peu de gens étaient au courant du programme Stargate à cette petite sauterie, mais quelques haut-gradés vinrent les saluer en les reconnaissant. Visiblement, les enfants aussi avait été conviés, c'était Noël après tout. La salle était joliment décorée, un peu de gui dangereusement accroché par-ci par-là en quête d'apercevoir un baiser, et un gigantesque sapin trônait au fond de la salle décorée de boules de Noël et autres sucre-d'orges et guirlandes lumineuses. Des couples s'étaient déjà mis à danser au milieu de la salle. Cette soirée avait tout de féérique. Sam en était bouche-bée. Mais pour Jack ce fut un peu comme un coup de poignard en pleine poitrine, le prénom de Charlie raisonnait dans son esprit.

- Je vais me prendre un verre, dit-il. Vous voulez quelque chose ?

- Je veux bien un verre de champagne s'il y a.

- Je reviens tous de suite.

Il la laissa seule sous une branche de gui sous laquelle ils avaient malencontreusement atterri. Elle mit un moment à s'en rendre compte, en fait jusqu'à ce qu'un bel officier d'une quarantaine d'années vienne la solliciter.

- Vous attendez sous cette branche de gui dans l'espoir qu'on vous embrasse ?

- Non, je me trouve là par pur hasard, ils ont placé de ces cochonneries un peu partout dans la salle malheureusement.

- Vous n'êtes pas accompagnée j'espère ?

- Si je suis venue avec mon mari, il est partie me chercher un verre, dit-elle pour se débarrasser de l'imposteur. D'ailleurs le revoilà.

Elle vit revenir Jack avec un verre de Whisky sans glace dans une main et une coupe de champagne dans l'autre. Jack lui tendit alors la coupe.

- Merci, chéri.

Jack fut surpris sur le coup mais compris bien vite de quoi il s'agissait en voyant l'homme à côté d'elle. Il s'empressa de lui donner un baiser sur la joue... " pour faire plus réaliste" selon ses dires. Sam ne s'y attendait pas vraiment, ce simple baiser électrisa tout son corps.

- De rien, mon ange.

L'effet fut immédiat et l'homme s'éclipsa.

- Je vais devoir vous inviter à danser pour parfaire l'illusion, maintenant dit Jack faussement embêté.

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de cette excuse pour m'inviter à danser, mon colonel.

- On y va alors ? demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire, en lui proposant sa main.

Ils posèrent tous deux leur verres et Sam posa sa main dans celle de son supérieur. Le DJ avait commencé à passer With or Without de U2. Rien de trop romantique, ni de pas assez. C'était juste ce qu'il leur fallait. Alors qu'ils dansaient en silence, savourant l'instant présent, Jack avait ramené la main de Sam sur son torse et elle en profita pour loger sa tête au creux de son épaule. Ils ne se seraient jamais permis une telle proximité en d'autres circonstances. Ce moment faisait partie de ceux uniques, précieux et trop rares de la vie de Sam et Jack. Il faisait partie de ces courts moments qui restent gravés dans votre mémoire pour toujours parce que vous savez qu'ils ne se reproduiront jamais. Ils savaient qu'il n'y avait rien à dire, rien à commenter, c'était juste comme ça. Il se séparèrent à contre coeur à la fin de la chanson.

- Vous ne voulez pas aller faire un tour dehors ? demanda Jack.

- Si un peu d'air frais me fera du bien, il fait une chaleur à mourir ici.

- Je vais chercher mon manteau au vestiaire, je vous rejoins à l'entrée.

- A vos ordres.

- Sam... la réprimanda-t-il. Nous ne sommes pas en service alors arrêter de me dire "A vos ordres" à tout bout de champ.

- Désolée, mon colonel mais...

- Jack, la coupa-t-il.

-... Désolée, Jack mais c'est l'habitude, répéta-t-elle.

Elle n'eut pas à attendre plus de cinq minutes devant la porte. Il n'y avait personne au vestiaire tout le monde était à la fête. Jack n'eu aucune difficulté à récupérer son manteau.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent, ils s'aperçurent qu'il avait commencé à neiger. L'hôtel où avait été organisé la soirée se trouvait à quelque pas du Capitole, des marches ont pouvait voir de légers flocon de neige tomber lentement et délicatement sur les pelouses brulées par le froid et l'étendue d'eau glacée qui se trouvait en face du bâtiment où se réunissait le Congrès. Le tout à peine éclairé par la lumière jaune blafarde des lampadaires. Ce tableau était presque apaisant. Ils soupirèrent d'aise de concert.

- Ça vous dit de marcher un peu ?

- Oui, répondit-elle simplement. Il fait un peu froid, continua-t-elle en grelotant.

- Quelle idée d'être habillée ainsi en plein hiver, dit-il en la couvrant avec sa veste en laine.

- Merci... en même temps je n'avais pas vraiment prévu qu'on irait se balader.

- Vous avez déjà patiné ?

- Sur la glace ?

- Non sur la pelouse, répondit-il ironique.

- Euh... oui quand j'étais enfant, répondit-elle en souriant au sarcasme de Jack.

- Ça vous direz d'y aller... dit-il enjoué.

- Patiné ?

- Oui.

- Et bien pourquoi pas mais je doute d'avoir la tenue adéquate.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je connais les gens qui s'occupent de la patinoire de Noël, ceux sont les même qu'à la patinoire municipale. J'y ai fais du hockey pendant quelques temps, il y a... hum quelques années. Ils vous prêteront des vêtements plus appropriés.

Sam était amusée de voir les petits comme les grands serrés les un aux autres, tournant sur cette surface glacée. On entendait le frottement incessants des patins sur la glace, on entendait de lourdes chutes puis s'en suivait des éclats de rire tonitruants. La patinoire baignait dans une lumière blanche éclatante, telle que la glace scintillait comme un diamant exposé au jour. Quant à jack tout ce qu'il regardait briller c'était les yeux de Sam. On aurait dit une enfant devant un magasin de sucrerie.

- Vous venez ? finit-il par la tirer de sa contemplation. Vous allez vous changer et puis on enfile nos patins. Je vais demander à Al avant.

- Je vous suis.

L'entrée sur la glace fut plus que délicat pour Sam, elle mis quelques temps à trouver son équilibre... dans une position pas très gracieuse : fesses derrière main devant pour amortir la chute. Jack la regardait faire amusé alors qu'il avait entamé un tour de piste, il vient bien vite la rejoindre.

- Vous aviez quel âge la dernière fois que vous en avez fait ?

- Quelques chose comme 9 ou 10 ans j'imagine. Mais je n'étais déjà pas très douée en patinage.

- Ah ! Pour commencer, redresser vous, vous aurez un meilleur équilibre.

Elle lui lança un regard inquiet et peu convaincu alors il insista.

- Faites-moi confiance, accrochez-vous à mon avant-bras.

Elle attrapa alors son bras et tenta de se redresser. Elle trouva son point d'équilibre.

- Donnez moi vos deux mains maintenant.

Elle s'exécuta et il commença à patiner en arrière doucement en la tirant pour la faire avancer sans qu'elle n'ai à bouger.

- Maintenant vous allez pousser sur le pied droit puis sur le pied gauche vers le côté extérieur.

Elle s'en sortait plutôt bien jusqu'à ce que Jack heurte quelqu'un de plein fouet et perde l'équilibre. Il tomba en arrière et Sam suivit la tête la première. Elle se retrouva allongée de tout son long sur son supérieur. Par un réflexe, humain certes mais complètement inutile, elle ferma les yeux, aussi fort qu'elle pu pendant sa chute, et n'osait plus les réouvrir.

- Sam, vous ne tomberez pas plus bas, dit Jack.

Réticente, elle ouvrit alors un oeil puis l'autre.

- Ça va ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui je crois. Et vous ?

- Je crois que je me suis fais une hernie discale mais sinon ça va.

Leur visages étaient si près qu'ils pouvaient sentir le souffle chaud de l'autre sur leur visage endoloris par le froid. Pendant quelques secondes le silence s'installa. Elle était là, proie apeurée et fragile, à sa merci. Comment aurait-il pu y résister ? Il attrapa son visage délicatement entre ses paumes pour déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres séchées par les basses températures. Elle ne fut même pas surprise et se laissa faire. Elle lui rendit même son baiser. Puis yeux dans les yeux ils savouraient encore un peu ce soudain moment de proximité. Deux en une soirée : un record ! Il dégagea quelques mèches bondes rebelles qui lui tombait sur le visage.

- Je commence à me geler les fesses, dit-il de la façon la plus naturelle du monde.

- Oh désolée !

- Relevée-vous doucement ! Je crois que nous avons fait assez de patin pour aujourd'hui. On rentre à l'hôtel ? demanda-t-il en se relevant.

- Oui je crois que c'est plus que raisonnable.

Ce furent des pensées bien vite dites. Dans le taxi qui les ramena à l'hôtel, Jack ne cessa de se plaindre de douleur au dos. Dans sa grande bonté, Sam appliqua quelques point de pression sur son dos pour le soulager quelques temps.

- Où est-ce que vous avez appris à faire ça ?

- C'est Janet qui me l'a montré.

- Vous remercierez Janet de ma part, je n'ai presque plus mal.

- Ce n'est que temporaire, je vous conseil de prendre des anti-douleurs et de mettre de la pommade sur votre dos en rentrant.

- A vos ordres, major... J'ai beaucoup apprécié cette soirée, ajouta-t-il .

Sam sourit à la remarque. "Il ne manquerai plus qu'il n'ai pas aimé la soirée, pensa-t-elle".

Arriver à destination il la raccompagna jusqu'à sa chambre.

- Vous voulez rester boire un verre quelques minutes ? lui demanda-t-elle sur le pas de la porte.

- Est-ce bien raisonnable ?

- Absolument pas, dit-elle avec un grand sourire affiché sur ses lèvres.

- Mieux vaut que je reste sur le pas de la porte.

- Je comprend.

Il déposa consciencieusement un baiser sur le front de Sam, ce qui surpris un peu la jeune femme.

- Bonne nuit, dit-il.

- Bonne nuit.

Puis elle referma la porte sur lui, un peu amère. Elle s'adossa à la porte pour se laisser glisser au sol. De l'autre côté Jack avait la tête et la main droite posées sur cette même porte. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'était sûr de prendre la bonne décision. Ça pourrait être la chance de leur vie, qui ne se reproduira jamais.

Jack entreprit d'aller vers sa chambre à l'étage du dessus. Au début bien décidé, il avança de quelques mètres, s'arrêta, hésita, fit quelques pas en arrière puis en avant, puis de nouveau en arrière. "Nom de Dieu O'neill soit un homme, se dit-il". Il retourna alors à la porte de Sam et frappa. La jeune femme ouvrit, surprise de voir son supérieur, elle ne réagit pas tout de suite. Jusqu'à ce que Jack, prenant son courage à deux mains, l'embrasse fougueusement en l'entrainant à l'intérieur de la pièce. Il descendit la fermeture éclaire de sa robe et entrepris de la retirez."Au moins il n'y a va pas par quatre chemins, se dit-elle". Puis il l'allongea sur le lit pendant qu'elle déboutonnait sa chemise. Il plongea dans son cou, la couvrant de baiser brulant et doux à la fois. L'excitation accélérait leur respiration déjà forte. Puis prenant toute la mesure de ce qu'il allait se passer, Sam s'arrêta.

- Vous êtes sûr que c'est une bonne idée ?

- Absolument pas.

- Dans ce cas... la nuit nous appartient, dit-elle avec un sourire enjoué.

Fin.


End file.
